Countdown to Final Crisis Vol 1 14
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Dan DiDio | CoverArtist1 = Pete Woods | CoverArtist2 = Brad Anderson | Editor1_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Editor1_2 = Mike Carlin | Writer1_1 = Paul Dini | Writer1_2 = Tony Bedard | Writer1_3 = Keith Giffen | Penciler1_1 = Pete Woods | Penciler1_2 = Tom Derenick | Inker1_1 = Wayne Faucher | Colourist1_1 = Tom S. Chu | Letterer1_1 = Ken Lopez | Writer2_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler2_1 = Art Adams | Colourist2_1 = Hi-Fi Design | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Quotation = I shepherded my Earth far more effectively than any of my brothers and sisters cared for theirs. Perhaps it was their envy that led to this... this crime against perfection. There shall be a reckoning. | Speaker = Nix Uotan | StoryTitle1 = Choke On It! | Synopsis1 = Superboy-Prime interrupts Monitor Solomon as he is facing off against the Forerunner. Solomon points out that this reality, , would have been a perfect Earth, but now it is being destroyed through war. Superboy-Prime loses it, and flies away from the Monitor's Satellite at light speed. On Earth-51, Donna Troy, disguised as an alternate version of Wonder Girl loyal to Queen Belthera, approaches Beltera's mound headquarters. She gets the drop on her and manages to defeat her in combat. By the rules of ascension, Donna is now the leader of Belthera's Myrmidon army. She then regroups with Ray Palmer and Kyle Rayner and returns to Gotham. In the Bat-Bunker, Bruce Wayne outfits Jason Todd with a new costume and tells him that he has assumed the legacy of his late partner, Red Robin. Meanwhile, the Monitors continue to battle against Monarch's army. Batman and Red Robin show up to lend a hand, and Batman takes down a Kryptonian villain with a Kryptonite pellet. Red Robin tackles the Earth-3 Super-Woman and gouges her eyes out so she cannot use her heat vision. Donna Troy arrives leading an army of Myrmidons. From his satellite, Monarch surveys the battle. His satellite's sensors pick up a new threat zeroing in on their location. Superboy-Prime bursts through the wall of the satellite ready to destroy Monarch. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * * ** ** ** Items: * (Earth-51) * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of Gorilla Grodd | Synopsis2 = Years ago, an alien space craft crash-landed in the jungles of equatorial Africa. Gorillas surveying the crash site were exposed to an alien gem that greatly enhanced their intellect, forcing their evolution into a race of "super-gorillas". Two of the apes present were Solovar and Gorilla Grodd. While Solovar became a kind and benevolent leader, Gorilla Grodd used his newfound mental powers to become a conqueror. His quest to turn the entire planet into a Gorilla City brought him into numerous conflicts with the Flash, as well as the Flash's teammates in the Justice League of America. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Alien space craft | Notes = * Issue shipped on January 23rd, 2008. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown article at Newsarama * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database *Countdown Counselling at Silver Bullet Comics }} ----